this night you're the brightest star
by crowhime
Summary: Remus não conseguia pensar direito. O álcool subia à cabeça, e os olhos de ressaca de Regulus o tragando não ajudavam a se concentrar. (Regulus x Remus/Universo Alternativo: banda)


Remus não conseguia pensar direito. O álcool subia à cabeça, e os olhos de ressaca de Regulus o tragando não ajudavam a se concentrar.

Sempre depois dos shows, organizavam aquele tipo de festa, quase como um ritual de comemoração: sempre havia bebida, pizza e música; e não interessava se não tinham idade para tomar álcool, pois os Marotos sempre davam um jeito. Enquanto isso, Regulus Black e seus colegas de banda não pareciam fazer o tipo que participavam deste tipo de encontro, mas acabaram levados pelo clima após a apresentação em conjunto em uma casa de shows que frequentavam. Barty havia se enturmado com facilidade e arrastou o restante do grupo junto; e não só eles e os Marotos estavam ali, como outras bandas que participaram da performance e amigos e colegas.

Regulus, sem fugir da impressão que causava, parecia deslocado, então Remus se juntou a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado com uma garrafa de vodka, não querendo deixá-lo sozinho. Entendia a sensação: dos amigos, era o mais introvertido, embora a essa altura já tivesse aprendido a se portar em festas bem o suficiente – só precisaria depois de uma semana para se recuperar da interação social intensa, mas nada que o incomodasse. E não era só o fato de se ver na introversão do mais novo, ele havia lhe despertado curiosidade: tinha uma imagem mental de Regulus bem formada em sua cabeça por tudo que Sirius falava do irmão mais novo, mas o que Remus havia visto no palco naquela noite não parecia em nada com a figura apática e tola que havia projetado em sua mente: sua voz era forte, e transmitia uma intensidade comovente. Ao menos havia sido comovido (e que James e Sirius nunca soubessem). E agora sentia vontade de conhecer mais de Regulus, o que pensava e sentia, simplesmente porque parecia... interessante.

De início, o mais novo ficou na defensiva, porém ia ficando à vontade e se soltava, fazendo a conversa fluir fácil, e ele demonstrava real interesse em Remus, se engajando na conversa, perguntando e o ouvindo com uma atenção a qual não estava acostumado. Tinha a impressão de seu coração pulsar forte, mas concluiu que era só a música alta ressoando em seus ouvidos e lhe dando tal impressão e ignorou, virando mais um longo gole da vodka, sentindo-se mais à vontade para perguntar mais do mais novo.

\- O que te fez tocar guitarra, Regulus?

As sobrancelhas dele se franziram levemente, e ele pegou a garrafa para si, tomando seu conteúdo antes de dar um riso e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu poderia dizer que tenho algum grande motivo, mas é só porque o Barty é um idiota.

\- O quê? – Remus riu, incrédulo e sem entender. – O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

\- Longa breve história: ele comprou o baixo no impulso, porque era "legal" e me chamou para formar uma banda, mas achava que era uma guitarra, eu disse que era um baixo, ele depois descobriu que era mesmo e falou para eu tocar guitarra então... Até ofereci trocar com ele, e aí ele veio com um papo de que o destino havia escolhido por ele e... foi isso.

Regulus deu de ombros com indiferença, mas tinha um meio sorriso divertido nos lábios. Por sua vez, Remus tentou controlar o riso, sem muito sucesso.

\- Céus! Não acredito nisso. Achei que ao menos ele trocaria então! Eu não negaria, ao menos.

\- Não? Não gosta de tocar baixo?

O baixista sentiu as bochechas corarem de constrangimento, não achou que o outro fosse pegar uma peça de informação entre seus risos e tentar saber mais.

\- Eu gosto! Não me leve a mal... Mas às vezes penso que gostaria de ter escolhido outra coisa, sabe? Meio que foi o que sobrou e por mim tudo bem, só que todo mundo parece esquecer dos baixistas... ou coisa assim. – Torceu o nariz em uma careta, temendo não estar fazendo sentido, especialmente porque na banda de Regulus, aquilo não parecia ser verdade: o que era um pouquinho frustrante. Bebeu mais um pouco. Com um pouco de sorte esqueceria as partes constrangedoras da noite.

\- Você tem razão, no geral o baixo não se destaca tanto... O Barty é exceção, acho, mas porque ele é um idiota. – novamente deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso crescendo em seus lábios ao se inclinar e tomar a garrafa da mão de Remus. – Mas combina com você. É como um herói que age nas sombras, porque é o som do baixo que ajuda a unir os outros. Se não estiver lá, vai fazer falta. Você é indispensável, Remus.

Os olhos de Regulus estavam fixos nele, intensos. Com aquela mesma intensidade que demonstrava no palco, mas como se estivesse concentrada apenas ali. Tinha a impressão de que ele não falava só de baixistas no geral ou era a mente alcoolizada lendo demais, mas riu baixo, constrangido, as bochechas se avermelhando.

\- Se ficar falando essas coisas, vai é me fazer te dar um beijo – respondeu com ironia para disfarçar o constrangimento.

Remus observou o outro se movimentando, ficando de frente para ele, sem nunca desviar o olhar. Regulus se inclinou, deixando-o apreensivo e ansioso pelo que viria a seguir, agora dando a certeza que era seu coração ressoando em seus ouvidos e não a batida da música alta.

\- Se você não for, eu vou. – disse Regulus com um meio sorriso sedutor e insinuante, segurando seu queixo com a mão livre, a voz ressoando ao lado de seu ouvido, de modo que conseguia ouvir sem ter que gritar muito alto. Recuando, fixou os olhos mais uma vez nos do mais velho, recebendo uma confirmação através de um aceno e a permissão quando ele fechou os olhos.

Os lábios se tocaram lentamente, testando o terreno desconhecido. Inebriados pela bebida, poderiam culpar o álcool depois por aquilo, mas nenhum dos dois estava se incomodando com onde estavam ou outros poréns, embriagando-se no beijo que ganhava um caráter intenso com as línguas que se enlaçavam.

\- Que porra é essa?

Já tinham perdido a noção do tempo e espaço quando alguém gritou ao lado deles. Só então partiram lentamente o beijo, e ambos procuraram a fonte da voz. Remus ficou confuso por um instante e a reação imediata de Regulus foi revirar os olhos ao ver seu irmão indignado, olhando de um para o outro como se não soubesse o que fazer. Os passos de Sirius vacilaram, sendo facilmente perceptível o quanto bebera, estreitando os olhos como se ainda não acreditasse no que via.

\- Você! Você está pegando meu irmãozinho? Como tem coragem! E você! Você é uma criança! Um bebê! Não sabe o que está fazendo, não pode nem estar bebendo, e como tem coragem de corrompê-lo assim, Remus, seu...! Achei que éramos amigos... – a voz soava entre a raivosa e decepcionada, e continuava sem saber que curso de ação tomar.

Regulus se levantou e, desafiante, levou a garrafa de vodka até a boca e deu vários longos goles, estalando a língua no fim para mostrar sua apreciação à bebida.

\- Você está bêbado, Sirius. E não pode me dizer o que posso ou não fazer! – empurrou a garrafa para Sirius, se virando e tomando a mão de Remus que não sabia se deveria intervir ou ficar quieto, ajudando-o a levantar. Regulus também estava tonto, mas só queria sair de perto de Sirius, que no fim se afundou no sofá, bebendo o restante da vodka abandonada enquanto resmungava; duraria até alguma garota abordá-lo, tanto Remus quanto Regulus já sabiam, então foi fácil ignorar.

Regulus guiou Remus para o lado de fora da festa, recepcionados pelo vento gelado. Regulus finalmente conseguiu respirar propriamente e os ouvidos ainda zumbiam com o som da música alta do interior, mas respirava fundo, deixando o ar frio encher os pulmões.

\- Será que deveríamos ter deixado ele lá? - perguntou com hesitação, embora não estivesse muito preocupado, ocupado em baixar os olhos para as mãos que não haviam se separado.

\- Ele já deve ter esquecido. – fitou o outro de esguelha, percebendo para onde seu olhar era direcionado. Voltou o olhar à frente, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, sem nada ter a ver com o teor de álcool em seu sangue. Mas não soltou as mãos: pelo contrário. Intercalou os dedos, pressionando-os. – Você... quer ir para outro lugar?

Remus achou adorável a forma como ele parecia repentinamente tímido. Acabou rindo baixo, sem intenção de fazer graça, porém havia sido inesperado. Puxou Regulus para si, curvando-se de modo que deu um selo demorado em seus lábios, sussurrando junto a eles:

\- Vou para onde você quiser. Me surpreenda, Regulus Black.


End file.
